


miles knew he loved jax

by fandomsaf



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Jiles - Freeform, M/M, milax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsaf/pseuds/fandomsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one when miles talks about when he knew he loved jax</p>
            </blockquote>





	miles knew he loved jax

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely based of a tumblr riarkle story so cr to them

Miles knew he loved Jax.   
Miles knew he loved Jax the second he walked into the music room a cocky grin spreading upon his face.   
Miles knew he loved Jax the second their eyes rested upon each other’s and the way his glance made his stomach turn over.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when Jax first spoke to him about not having a TV which Miles didn’t have at the time.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when Jax told him he didn’t like Miles and Miles felt terrible for days.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he and Jax finally became friends a smile not leaving Miles’s face.  
Miles knew he loved Jax when Jax touched his hand his whole world seeming to light up.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he thought about him and Miles together with a funny feeling in his heart.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he saw the expression on Jax’s face when he and Alya talked.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he saw Jax with Bianca as it felt like his whole world was falling apart.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he had to walk away when Jax went over to Bianca.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he felt tears fall down his face when he saw Jax holding hands with Bianca.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he tried to move on but couldn’t.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he couldn’t stop thinking about Jax.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he tried to date Alya yet the thought of Jax would distract him from Alya.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he avoided Jax for days but Jax still wouldn’t get out of his head.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he couldn’t talk to Jax without wanting to throw up.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he saw Jax getting more hurt and more hurt by Miles disappearance.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he heard that Bianca and Jax had broken up.  
Miles knew he loved Jax when his cheeks had started to hurt from grinning.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when Jax wouldn’t stop looking at him.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when Miles couldn’t stop looking at Jax too.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when Miles pressed his lips upon Jax’s.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when Jax kissed back.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when fireworks played as they kissed.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when Jax asked him out and he said yes.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he couldn’t stop smiling at Jax across the dinner table.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he and Jax walked boldly together down the school hall their arms linked together.   
Miles knew he loved Jax whenever Jax kissed him their mouths embracing each other.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when five years later they were still together.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when they got a house together.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when they got into their first ever proper argument.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he heard the door slam.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he had never felt so alone.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he couldn’t sleep.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he heard the door open and Jax ran in.  
Miles knew he loved Jax when he saw him desperate and upset like he had never seen him before.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when Jax told Miles he loved him and he would never leave him again.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he said it back.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when Jax got onto one knee a scared smile on his face.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he looked at Jax and saw his whole world.   
Miles knew he loved Jax when he said yes.   
Miles knew he loved Jax.  
And he knew that Jax loved him back.


End file.
